minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Consequences/Plot
"Giant Consequences" is the second episode of Minecraft Story Mode: Season 2. Plot Chapter 1 Upon the arrival of the the Admin (who is in the form of the Prismarine Colossus), the citizens of Beacontown stare in fear as he watches over them. He demands that Jesse speaks to him. They talk about Jesse's successes and achievements until the Admin reveals that Jesse has to face off the Admin himself. He smashes the platform Jesse stands on, and begins to attack the town, forcing the citizens to flee. Before he does, he changes the time to nighttime with a clock, because he claims that "fighting in broad daylight is boring". He smashes the main gate, letting monsters enter the town. While Jesse's friends fight the hostile mobs, Jesse and Petra/Jack (whoever is currently with Jesse) concoct a plan: while Petra/Jack distracts the Colossus, Jesse would place down the Structure Block he/she obtained earlier multiple times to help protect the citizens from the monsters and attack the Colossus. The Admin, however, attacks Jesse, who loses the structure block. The colossus eats it, causing Jesse to run off from the battle. After sneaking around town, Jesse finds a way to defeat the Admin, but he interrupts them. The Admin attempts to eat Jesse, who is barely saved by Lukas, who had fired an arrow into the colossus' eye. Lukas and Jesse ride off on Lukas' horse. While Lukas distracts the Admin, Jesse is able to defeat him by climbing onto the colossus and hitting the back of this head. After his defeat, he explodes into prismarine and drops the clock. Chapter 2 While Petra, Jack, and several others continue to fight the hostile mobs, Jesse, Radar, and Lukas change the time on the clock back to day. The Beacontown citizens begin to rebuild the town out of the Colossus' remains. Meanwhile, Radar and Lukas both volunteer to protect the clock to prevent someone from changing the time to day yet again, so Jesse chooses either one of them to guard it. *If Radar is chosen, he swears to protect the clock, leaving Lukas and Jesse to explore the town. Lukas will go to Radar to check on the clock a while later. *If Lukas is chosen, a downcast Radar will walk away from the duo. Despite this, Lukas mentions that Radar's plan of running to get help is a smart idea, and the two walk away from the clock together. When they reach Reuben's Memorial Lukas will leave Jesse alone so Lukas can watch the clock. Because the Admin smashed Reuben's Memorial during the battle, Jesse also rebuilds it. With the help of Nell who tells Jesse that Petra is waiting for them, Jesse meets up with Jack and Vos, who were crafting prismarine items and discussing a new adventure they were planning to do. However, Nurm arrives with Petra, who is surprised to see Jesse with the duo. She sheepishly reveals to Jesse that she is also going on the adventure with Jack and his gang, without telling Jesse. Before anyone else can say anything further, snow starts to fall on the town. When some snow that landed on Jesse's gauntlet causes it to glow, they realize that the snow is another one of the Admin's doings. As soon as that happens, the Admin in the form of his snowman, appears. After he sets the time to night again, he unleashes a series of his mobs, forcing the citizens to flee. Jesse and his/her gang escape the mobs and set off to get the clock back from the Admin's Icy Palace of Despair, where he had revealed earlier on that inside was another challenge made for Jesse. Jesse also instructs Nurm, Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays to protect the city and seal up the town's gate before leaving. On the way to the palace, Petra, who still feels guilty for not telling Jesse about her future adventure, confides to them that she truly wants them to be happy; she just wants to find her "true calling" like their other friends had done. During the middle of their conversation, the group meet Lluna and Stella, the latter trying to find out how the snow started, particularly in her city. The two decide to join the group on their quest. Chapter 3 After more walking, the group finally finds the palace. Lukas finds the clock on the very top of the palace. While the group chats, Stella reveals that Radar used to be an assistant on the team, and Radar used to live in Champion City, much to Jesse's shock. Afterwards, Jesse finds a mystery lever around the corner, which sets off fireworks and summons the Admin. He starts mooching off about how great the challenge will be to everyone, while explaining more about the challenge: whoever reaches the clock and smashes it first will be hanging out with the Admin more in the future. To start it off, he makes Jesse and company fall into a hole he summoned, leading them into the palace. Chapter 4 Everyone lands on the icy floor, where above their heads the hole sealed shut. Stella develops a plan in which she would prevent the rest of Jesse's group from reaching the clock just for herself, claiming that being with the Admin would help benefit her needs. With nowhere else to go, the group reach two entrances with minecarts on two minecart tracks. Lluna, sniffing out the way to the clock, goes with Stella to find it, and enter one of the tracks. Petra and Jack go after them, while Lukas disagrees and goes with Radar. Jesse can choose to either go with Petra's group or Lukas'. Whichever choice they make would take everyone through the minecart network and into another minecart gate at the end of the track. The following scenarios happen depending on who Jesse goes with: *If Jesse goes with Petra's group, they discover that not only are the group separated from Lukas and Radar, but Stella and Lluna are also nowhere to be found. After moving a few steps they find a puzzle in the middle of the floor. The Admin suddenly appears, and he traps Vos and Petra in a cage. Inside of Petra's cage is a cobweb-like pattern with missing spots. After Jesse gives some clay to Petra so she can fill up the holes, a dispenser in Petra's cage gives Jesse differently colored clay. With that clay, they figure the puzzle outside should match the cobweb. Meanwhile, in Vos' cage, Jesse gives him their torch so he can melt the ice. Inside the ice is a chest filled with redstone, and Vos give the redstone to Jesse so they could complete the puzzle. However, as soon as that is done, the ground gives way and multiple Icy Spiders (one of the Admin's creations) attack the group. Jesse completes another puzzle, only to see the spiders throw Vos into the water underneath, leaving Jack devastated. *If Jesse goes with Lukas' group, they discover that the Admin was waiting for them near what appears to be a shooting gallery. He summons Vos and instructs the quartet to hit all the targets, or "mobs." After Jesse finds a bow and some arrows, they start shooting the "mobs." If they fail to hit all the mobs or hit an "villager," they will get shot themselves. When the challenge is completed, parts of the ground give way and an Iron Golem knocks Vos into the water underneath. However, Jesse, Lukas, and Radar defeat the mobs by ripping off the pumpkin head of one of the golems and use it to unlock the door. Chapter 5 After completing the challenges, Jesse and the group meet up with the other group. They find Vos and Stella (and Radar if Jesse went with Petra), floating in the water towards the top of the palace. Immediately afterwards, the Admin suddenly appears and flings Radar or Jack (depending on who Jesse went with) into another room. The group pursues Radar/Jack into the room, where Radar/Jack is shot by a Shulker. Jesse then uses the Shulkers to float up to them. When they reach Radar/Jack, they try floating to a door nearby, only for them to get knocked off and fall back onto the ground. If Radar was thrown, he falls into the water instead. Jesse manages to hear Lluna on the opposite side of the wall, and they craft a diamond pickaxe to mine through. When Jesse and company reunite with Lluna, however, they all are hit by Shulkers and are sent floating upwards through the ceiling. Chapter 6 The group floats up until they find Stella and Radar trapped in ice. However, everyone begins to get surrounded by Icy Ender Creepers, another one of the Admin's creations. After Jesse chooses who should reset the clock, Jack/Petra (whoever was not chosen) and Lukas fight off the enemies while Jesse frees Radar and (determinately) Stella. While Petra/Jack (whoever was chosen) climb up to get the clock, the rest of the group makes it up to the top, where Petra or Jack sets back the time, and destroys the clock. After the clock is destroyed, Vos starts to acts suspiciously, leaving everyone suspicious on him themselves. Eventually, he reveals himself to be the Admin, who confirms that the real Vos had died years ago. This strikes Jack severely, but before he can continue grieving, the Admin ridicules Jesse about how they did not reach the clock and let Petra/Jack do it instead. The Admin then lifts Petra, Jesse, and Jack in the air. Whoever destroyed the clock gets the Prismarine Gauntlet, now colored red. He teleports them to an unknown location, while he teleports Jesse and Jack/Petra through the portal curriculum, ending the episode. Post-credits Scene This scene shows an off-screen voice explaining what the building he is inside of (foreshadowing the Sunshine Institute) is to the player. He illustrates the qualities of the building, the status of its inhabitants, and what that Admin is planning to do with those people. The epilogue then abruptly cuts to Prisoner X in her Straitjacket and Muzzle, cackling evilly. Impacts There are certain choices in this episode that can be affected by previous choices. *If Petra/Jack was saved, they help Jesse in distracting the colossus during the attack on Beacontown. **If Petra is saved, Jack wears an eyepatch over his damaged eye. **If Jack is saved, Petra uses an iron sword because her golden sword is lost. *Jesse uses the Structure Block he/she chose to take from the Sea Temple in the previous episode to defend the town against the colossus. *If Jesse put Radar in charge of the town in the previous episode, when Radar proposes to guard the clock, he mentions that Jesse "has put him in charge before". Choices *Who did you leave in charge of the clock? *What did you tell Petra when she was looking for a meaning? *Who did you follow in the Icy Palace of Despair? *Did you send Petra or Jack to get the clock? *Did you free Stella from the ice? Category:Plots